You Are The Best Thing About This Place
by Lil M.A.K
Summary: Elle/Emmett story. Post trial. Starts out fluff but they will have some drama. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first story. Any constructive critisism would be nice. I would like to send a shout out to my beta RJ(bonecake33)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Emmett smiled proudly as he watched Elle get all the praise she deserved. She had just proven Brooke's innocence and he couldn't be happier for her. This was her case. Callahan did nothing. He didn't believe Brooke, Elle got the alibi. He didn't believe the pool boy was gay and we all know how that turned out. Elle deserved this. He stepped back to let Elle enjoy her moment. Before he knew it though, Elle was rushing towards him. He smiled and spun her around. He carefully set her down. He could of sworn their faces were getting closer and then, he saw Warner. Emmett pulled back. Warner is what Elle wanted. Now was her chance. He wasn't going to ruin that for her.

"I think…Somebody wants you." Emmett said, trying to act like he didn't care. Elle looked over her shoulder and saw Warner. "I'll, see you later." Emmett smiled at her before walking away.

When he left, he could of sworn he saw a look in Elle's eyes. A look he had never seen before. He thought that maybe she liked him back. He knew that was ridiculous. Next to somebody like Warner, Emmett was nothing. He walked sadly to his apartment. He tossed his tie off and plopped on his couch. He turned on the TV and all over the news was Elle's face. The press was eating up her story, first year law student who works her way up in her class and ended up winning a major murder trial. As he watched the news talk about Elle, his mind drifted to how their friendship has grown over the year. He was trying to pinpoint when he fell for Elle but he couldn't. It must have been around the time she took me shopping, Emmett thought.

His walk down memory lane came to an end when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He glanced at his watch and wondered who would be visiting him at this hour. He made his way to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Elle standing there. He just stared at her confused and unable to speak at first.

"Elle…..What are you doing here?"

"Well I was at a party celebrating our victory and you weren't there so I figured me and you could. You know celebrate." Emmett saw the same look in Elle's eyes that she had at the court house. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Don't you want to celebrate with Warner?" He asked and looked down. He didn't want his worst fears to be confirmed.

"What does Warner have to do with anything?" Elle asked him confused. "And can I come in? The press have been stalking me all day and who knows how long these halls are safe." Elle smiled and made her way into his apartment.

Emmett shut the door and followed her. He was still confused about what was going on. He didn't understand why Elle was there but he would never turn her away. Elle was his weakness. He looked up and found her staring at him with an intense look. When he met her gaze she looked down.

"Hey, are you ok? Elle?" He could tell something was wrong and just wanted to make her smile again.

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I just have something to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me." He sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Why do you think I would want to celebrate with Warner?"

"Well, you know….After the trial I thought…." Emmett stammered.

"What? We just talked…Omigod! You think I got back together with him don't you?!" Elle exclaimed.

"I assumed. He is why you came here." Emmett looked down at his shoes.

"Maybe. But he is not why I stayed." Emmett could feel her staring at him. He lifted his head.

"What?" His brain couldn't process what she was saying. "You stayed cause you can do this I thought."

"You seriously are a butthead." Elle laughed.

"What?" Now Emmett was even more confused.

"Emmett, do I have to spell it out for you?!" She exclaimed. Emmett just stared at her and tried to put it all together. "Ugh! Come on. Lets go." Elle said and grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling up and dragging him out of the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapter two is almost done so if I get some reviews it should be up by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. My wonderfull Beta didn't read this hapter so sorry for any mistakes. I want to surprise her with it cause she has a long day today. I don't think there is much else to say so on with ths story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Emmett followed Elle as they walked down the street. He wasn't sure where she was taking him but he didn't care. His head was still trying to wrap around the fact that Elle was still holding his hand. At first he thought it was just to get him to follow her but seeing as they were now blocks from his apartment she could drop his hand. As he thought about it more, it started to make sense. He was finally putting the pieces together. Why Elle was looking at him weird, what she meant in his apartment, why she was holding his hand. Once it all made sense Emmett needed to tell her he got it.

"Elle," Emmett began squeezing her hand. She stopped walking and faced him. "I…."

Before Emmett could finish his sentence he saw a flash of lights as a mass of people came towards them. He understood what Elle meant about the press stalking her. Elle's head snapped towards the paparazzi. She grabbed Emmett's hand and before he knew it he was sprinting with Elle. As they ran Emmett couldn't help but notice how fast she was, especially in her heals. As they ran Emmett came up with an idea. He quickly turned a corner, pulling Elle with him.

"Emmett! Where are we going?" Elle shrieked as she abruptly was turned.

"You trust me don't you?" He smirked as they continued to run.

"Of course!" Elle said with a hint of laughter.

"Then don't stop now." Emmett smiled back at her. Emmett could hear Elle laughing as they ran.

As they got closer to Emmett's destination he let out a sigh of relief. There was a good amount of space between them and the press and they were almost safe. He looked back and saw Elle was getting tired. She had had a long day and was now sprinting through Boston. They had a block left to run. Emmett slowed down so Elle could get ahead of him and swept his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style. Elle shrieked at first and then started laughing.

They reached the campus and the night security guard let them in. Emmett slowed down and asked the guard to keep the paparazzi out. The guard nodded and Emmett with Elle in his arms was on his way.

"Emmett, why are we at Harvard?" She asked catching her breath.

"Well….The press….can't……get passed…..security." Emmett said out of breath.

"Your so smart!" Elle yelled and kissed his cheek, causing Emmett to blush.

"No….problem." Emmett was still trying to catch his breath.

"You know, you can put me down." Elle said with a smile.

"Not yet." He smiled down at her.

He carried her in a comfortable silence. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. Emmett though had a plan. As they went through the campus, he couldn't notice how perfect the night was. The stars were out, the night was quiet, the moon was full and bright. There was a slight breeze but Emmett enjoyed it because it cooled him off from the run. He was tired after the run but didn't want to put Elle down. At least not yet. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for. A bench. But not just any bench. Their bench. He could remember that night perfectly. If he was going to try to start a relationship with Elle, what better place then the spot where their friendship began. When they reached the bench he placed Elle back on her feet and smiled at her, waiting for where they were to click in her mind. Elle smiled at him and looked around. She looked at the bench, then at Emmett.

"Emmett, isn't this the bench where….." She trailed off.

"Yes it is." He smiled at her. "I thought it was…..appropriate."

"For what?" Elle asked as she sat on their bench.

He smiled down at her. "Well, I think I get what you were trying to tell me earlier."

"Really?" She smiled. "And what do you think I was trying to tell you?"

He sat next to her, his confidence beginning to fade. "Well, maybe that you were umm…." He swallowed hard. "A hint please?" He was afraid he was reading to deep into what she said to get to a conclusion he wanted.

"I think you do know." Elle smiled, sliding closer to him on the bench.

"Well, um I could of thought wrong." Emmet said suddenly nervous.

"I don't think you were. You're a smart guy. Why don't you take a wild guess?" Elle smiled at him and held his hand. She couldn't help thinking how cute he was when he was nervous.

Emmett looked down at their hands. "Well I thought that maybe, you maybe liked me. Like I like you." He said quietly.

Elle smiled more and squeezed his hand, "And how do you like me?"

He raised his head to meet her gaze. "Well I like you more than a friend." He smiled at her, knowing she felt the same.

"Well that is just how I like you, Mr. Forrest." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Emmett smiled and was leaning into kiss Elle when they heard a loud crash from behind them. The both turned, startled and saw camera flashes. Emmett grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her up.

"Oh come on!" Elle screamed as she and Emmett started running again. "I thought the security guard took care of this."

"Probably just his gate. They are coming from another direction." Emmett laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing, mister?" Elle asked as they ran.

"It's kind of funny. They keep interrupting at the same moment." Elle laughed to. "Your dorm? It's close and we can lock the door."

"Lets go." Elle smiled. Just like that, Elle and Emmett were once again running from the paparazzi.

* * *

A/N: CHapter 3 is practically done so keep reviewing and it should be done soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Here is my next chapter! Thank you to my beta! She rocks. Same as always, thanks for reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing =[

* * *

When they reached Elle's dorm Elle collapsed on her bed and Emmett securely locked the door. He laid next to her and started laughing. Elle slid over to rest her head on his chest.

"What is so funny?" She asked smiling at him.

"Nothing. Just that this is the most exercise I have gotten in a long time." He laughed a little more.

Elle laughed to. "Wow. Well I couldn't tell."

"Thank you but that may be due to the fact that I was carrying you." He smiled.

"No! You were faster than me." she countered.

"Ah but you have heels on." He smirked back.

"So maybe we are both right." She smiled at him as she tilted her head up as his head came down. Emmett couldn't believe he was about to kiss Elle. Then there was a knocking on her door. "Oh come on!" Elle said annoyed as she rolled over. "If it's the press again I am going to scream."

Elle got up and slowly made her way to her door. Who ever it was had the worst possible timing in the world. She opened the door and sighed. "Press?" Emmett asked from the bed.

"No. Worse." Elle said and stepped aside to let Warner walk into her room.

"Emmett?" Warner asked surprised to find his nerdy TA laying on Elle's bed.

"Warner." Emmett replied staring at him. Being this close to Warner made Emmett seriously wonder how Elle could choose him over Warner.

"Why are you here Emmett?" Warner asked rudely.

"I was about to ask you the same." Emmett replied standing up and making his way next to Elle.

"I'm here to talk to my Pooh Bear." Warner replied smugly.

"Well…" Emmett started wrapping his arm around Elle's shoulders.

"Ok boys, calm down." Elle said trying to keep things calm. She pat Emmett's hand as she glanced at Warner. "Why are you here?"

"I thought it would be obvious." Warner smiled.

"Well it's not." Elle said rolling her eyes.

"Well I came to offer you another chance, Pooh Bear." Warner started. "After the trial you were just confused. I understand that. I'm here to let you rethink my offer."

"She's not your Pooh Bear, Warner." Emmett glared. "And what offer?"

"I proposed to Elle." He smiled.

"You what?" Emmett's hand clenched.

"Emmett, it's ok. I said no." Elle said, rubbing Emmett's back soothingly.

"Elle are you serious? You would pick Emmett over me? You stalked me to college!" Warner exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" Elle said, defending her new man.

"He's more like a toy to you Elle. You get to play dress up with him. Me though, we get each other. I will become a senator and you can spend your days shopping." Warner told her.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that. I believe she just won a murder trial. Who do you think is the better lawyer?" Emmett challenged.

Warner scoffed. "She won by luck. Hair knowledge wont win her every case."

"You think…" Emmett started.

"Warner, I think you should leave." Elle cut in. She just wanted the guys to stop arguing over her.

"But Pooh Bear." Warner said sweetly.

"She isn't your Pooh Bear. You broke up with her." Emmett interjected.

"Oh Emmett, one good day at school wont change anything for Elle."

Emmett couldn't come up with a response and just glared at Warner.

"Warner, please. Just go." Elle told him again.

"Fine but call me when your little puppy isn't around." Warner said, smirking as he left Elle's dorm.

When the door shut, Elle collapsed back onto her bed and Emmett stared at the door shocked. He couldn't believe the stuff that Warner had said. Why would he say stuff like that if he wanted Elle back? Emmett just couldn't wrap his head around it. He wanted to believe that Warner was wrong and Elle wouldn't go back to him. Emmett though wasn't sure anymore. Warner had known Elle much longer then he had. Emmett wished he could know for sure but if he asked Elle he would sound jealous or weak or any other negative trait. Emmett decided to suck it up and hopefully Warner was wrong and hopefully his insecurities would surpass.

From her bed Elle looked up at Emmett. He had defended her honor, Elle thought even though it sounded cheesy. No guy had ever stood up for her before. She wasn't used to a guy actually respecting her. She was the typical arm candy girlfriend. That's what she was to Warner and now she could see that. When Warner needed to get ahead, she was a dumb blonde. When she was winning murder trials as a first year law student, she was Pooh bear. Elle couldn't believe Warner would think that after meeting a guy so much better than him,(no pun intended) she would go back to him.

Emmett decided he needed to be by himself to think about everything. He looked over at Elle and smiled at her. "Hey, I am going to head back home. If you need any help with the press, let me know." He told her before walking out of her dorm and leaving Elle confused. She watched the door shut but didn't understand why Emmett would just leave all of a sudden. Especially when in her mind he was her knight in shinning corduroy.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is kind of done. May take me longer to upload though. If I get some reviews I may be inspired. I must say the next chapter has little fluff, if any at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my beta and my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Emmett made the walk back to his apartment pretty slow. He walked the entire way and was in no rush to get back. He grabbed some pizza as he got closer to his apartment and took it up with him to eat. He placed the pizza on his coffee table and sat on his couch. As he ate he searched for something to watch on TV to distract him. He settled on a re-run of Smallville. As he watched it, he wished he could be more like Clark Kent. He finished his pizza and continued watching the show. It was a marathon of that later seasons. Emmett fell asleep dreaming he was Clark Kent, Elle was Lana Lang and Warner was Lex Luhther. Emmett was the right guy for Elle but like Lana went off and married the wrong guy.

Back at Elle's dorm, she was still very confused. She turned on Days of Our Lives for Bruiser but she couldn't focus on it. If she wasn't scared of the press she would have been banging on Emmett's door. She would just have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully the press would be off her back by then.

The next day Emmett woke up to a loud noise. He wanted to see what it was but from sleeping on the couch his back hurt. When he finally realized that noise was somebody banging on the door, he groggily stood up. Holding his back, he made his way to the door. "Who the hell is here so early in the morning?" He said as he opened the door. He was shocked and confused to see Elle on the other side of the door. Especially since he didn't have time to think about everything last night.

Elle walked past Emmett once the door was open and set her bag, with Bruiser in it of course down. Elle started pacing around Emmett's living room. Emmett just stared at her, waiting for her to tell him what was going on. He knew she would, he just wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Why did you just leave last night?" Elle asked suddenly, stopping her pacing to stare at him.

"I needed to get home." He said as if it was obvious.

"You couldn't of needed to be here to badly. Since you didn't protest when I took you out for a walk." She retorted.

"Well I forgot I needed to do something." He was annoyed that he had to justify his actions to her.

"You needed to eat pizza and do what?" She wasn't going to let him off easy.

"What's the big deal? And how do you know I didn't have other stuff to do before I ate the pizza?"

"Cause I know you. You abruptly left my dorm. Why can't you just tell me why?" Elle was staring at him hard.

"I just had stuff to do here. Is that so hard to believe?" He refused to tell her about his insecurities.

"Yes it is because seeing as you no longer work for Callahan what could you of possibly had to do?" Elle was determined to crack him.

"Maybe I needed to find a job or maybe I do things not related to work." Emmett wanted to know why she thought all he did was work.

"You're a workaholic who for months has spent all his free time tutoring me. So sorry if I don't understand why you needed to be here." Elle said, he gaze never shifting.

"So now my life revolves around you?" Emmett felt like that was a low blow.

"That is not what I meant but you do spend a lot of time at my place. Especially considering I came here for a different guy." She knew she had gone to far but she was annoyed with him.

That hurt Emmett more than she could possibly know. "Elle….I just needed to be here for a little while. It's no big deal. But right now I need to get dressed and find another job. So if you don't mind…" He picked up Bruiser's bag and passed it to her. He really wanted her out so he could think.

Hearing his saddened tone, Elle took Bruiser and silently made her way out of his apartment. She hadn't planned on hurting him. The words had just come out. She felt bad once she saw his face. As she made her way back to her dorm, she wished she hadn't left in the first place. When she got to her dorm, she sat at her desk, an thought about what had happened. She wished she had just listened to him about how he had stuff to do. She was just curious about what was bothering him. She felt horrible. She worried that she had ruined things for her and Emmett before they even began.

When she left Emmett sighed and sat on his couch with his put his head in his hands. He never meant to make Elle mad. He just needed time to himself and Elle hadn't given that to him. He should of just told her about his insecurities, he thought. Then they wouldn't of fought. He was too embarrassed by them to tell her the truth. That he didn't understand why she wanted to be with him. As he sat there he worried that he had already ruined everything for him and Elle.

The next day, Elle had an early class and didn't have time to even think about what had happened with Emmett. Emmett though, was called into see the Dean. Emmett nervously waited outside the Dean's office, that morning. When he was called in, he shook the Dean's hand and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hello sir. I am, surprised that I was called in to see you." Emmett said as he sat down.

"I understand Mr. Forrest but don't worry it's nothing bad." The Dean said with a smile.

Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." Now Emmett just wondered what he was needed for.

"I would like to offer you a job." The Dean began. "With Professor Callahan…..leaving, we need somebody to take over his class. You were his TA and should know the material well. Correct?"

"Yes. I am very familiar with the curriculum of the class." Emmett could see where this was going and he already knew what his answer would be.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. Would you be interested in teaching the class for the rest of the semester?" The Dean offered.

"Sir, I would love to." Emmett smiled. "Is it only for the rest of the semester though? I only ask because I quit Callahan's firm."

"Lets treat this as a trial run. If you do well then I don't see why we can't make it a permanent position." The Dean smiled.

"Thank you sir. I wont let you down." Emmett smiled. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"No need to thank me." The Dean glanced at his watch. "Now Professor Forrest, your first class begins in an hour. You should go get yourself ready." The Dean said standing up, signaling that their meeting was over.

"Thank you sir." Emmett said standing, and shaking the Dean's hand. Emmett made his way to what was now his classroom and sat behind the desk there was and took out his laptop to prepare. His mind too focused on working to think about his fight with Elle. That is until the class started to arrive and he realized that it was Elle's class.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter is going to take a litttle longer. I haven't started it yet. I have an idea of what I will be doing but if there is anything you guys would like to happen let me know and I may put it in. Please review.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N** I know, I know. I tricked you guys. This isn't a chapter. I hate when authors do this and I hate that i did this. This is only an Author's Note. I am going to be away for most of this week so I wont be able to update. Not only that but I have hit writers block. So, I will try to figure out where I want the next chapter to go. If anybody has any ideas about what they want to happen or anything let me know. It would really help me out. Once again I apologize for this trick and not having a chapter for you. Thanks to my reviewers., I wont let you down. I plan on updating as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! I am soooo sorry for this long and overdue update. I had hit writers block and I had a lot of personal/life things going on but somebody put my story on their alert thingy so I felt I owed it to you guys to continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Emmett was sitting in his new classroom preparing for his first class. He couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand though. His thoughts kept going back to his favorite blonde student. Unable to focus anymore on his lesson plan, Emmett sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. He was hoping that an answer to their situation would magically appear.

Elle made sure that Bruiser had everything he would need for the day before heading towards her first class of the day. She was hoping that whoever took over for Professor Callahan would not judge her on her looks. She was tired of being a "Marilyn". She wanted to get to class a little early to try to make herself look more like a "Jackie".

If Emmett believed in signs or anything like that this would have been one. He heard the door to the classroom open and he looked up. He was shocked to come face to face with the girl who he cant stop thinking about. Elle and Emmett just stared at each other. Elle knew she should apologize but couldn't get the words out.

Emmett stood up and took a step towards Elle. He did not want to have to pine for her and wonder what might have been. He was just about to open his mouth and say that he was an idiot the night before. Then him and Elle broke eye contact as Warner walked into the room.

"Well well well. I am not surprised to find you two in here." Warner said as he made his way to his usual seat. "Elle, are you done playing Barbie with Emmett yet?"

"Mr. Huntington, that's Professor Forrest to you." Emmett said, voicing his authority. Elle smiled at Emmett. Even though she was angry at him she was still proud of him.

"Professor? You? You have to be kidding me!" Warner exclaimed.

"Im not and if you don't want to get thrown out of class you might want to show me some respect." Emmett glared at Warner as the rest of the class started to file into the room and into their seats. Elle for once loved having a seat in the front.

"Class, I am going to be taking over for Professor Callahan. Don't worry though. I handled must of his lesson plans and made his tests so we will just continue where we left off last class." Emmett smiled to the class.

Throughout the entire class Elle couldn't contain her smile. Warner on the other hand sulked in the back. Vivian and Enid sat in front now with Elle and kept glancing at each other confused as to what was up with Elle. She was never this happy during class.

At the end of class everybody made their way out of the room. Elle though slowly packed up her things so she could be alone with Emmett. Once everybody was gone, Emmett shut the door and turned to get his stuff and smiled shyly when he saw Elle.

"So, what did you think? Don't spare my feelings. I sucked didn't I?" Emmett asked as he walked to grab his bag.

"Actually Professor, I was very impressed with todays lesson plan. Though I think I may need some extra help with some of the material." She smiled at Emmett.

Emmett laughed. "Well im always available for my students." Emmett wa;ked towards Elle. "Elle…" HE quietly spoke. "About the other day…"

"Emmett." Elle cut him off. "Its my fault. I was confused and upset and said things I didn't mean."

"No, its my fault. I shouldn't of just left. Its just that when I see Warner…I…I cant help but wonder how you could possible pick me."

"Emmett, you believed in me when nobody else did. You convinced me I was good enough. The question is, why wouldn't I choose you?" Elle smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Well…When you put it that way." Emmett smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Now, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle, would you like to get some lunch with me?"

"Why of course Professor." Elle giggled as Emmett led her out of the room and towards their favorite pizza place.

As they walked they were unaware that somebody had seen them. More specifically, had seen a College Professor and his student holding hands. This person planned to use this knowledge and to make sure their was proof, took a picture with the use of a camera phone.

Emmett and Elle were enjoying a nice lunch full of teasing and joking when Emmett's cell rang. Still laughing he answered it.

"Hello?…Hey mom!….I kno….I know…I know!…Sorry….Yes I did…I would have to ask…I cant just assume mom…I will ask now can you hold on?…Ok." Emmett covered his phone and looked at Elle who smirking a little after listening to Emmett's side of the conversation. "Elle, my mother would like you to come with me to her birthday party this weekend. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"Emmett, of course I will go!" Elle smiled. "You know I love a good party!" Then her smile quickly fell. "What if your mom doesn't like me? Omigod, she's gonna hate me! Im stealing her baby boy from her!"

"Elle, she will love you, relax." Emmett smiled before putting his phone back to his ear. "Mom, she said yes…At 3?…Ok…I wont be late….See you then…Love you too." Emmett said before hanging up.

Elle smiled at him. "You are just so adorable. The relationship you have with your mom is so cute." She gushed.

"It's nothing. She's my mom." Emmett shrugged it off.

"Still, its very cute." She repeated still smiling.

After lunch Elle and Emmett said goodbye and each headed off towards a classroom. They made plans to see each other for a study session in Elle's dorm as usual. Both of them were blissfully happy now that they had made up and were able to have a nice, normal relationship.

* * *

A/N: Ok so we all know something is coming but who took the picture? What is the person going to do with it? Muah ha haaaa


End file.
